26th Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery
The 26th Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery is a Canadian Army Reserve artillery regiment based in Brandon, Manitoba and Portage la Prairie, Manitoba. 71 Field Battery, Headquarters and Service Battery, and Regimental Headquarters are in Brandon ),}} and 13 Field Battery is in Portage la Prairie ).}} Allocated Batteries *13th Field Battery, RCA *71st Field Battery, RCA *Headquarters & Services Battery Lineage This Reserve Force regiment originated in Brandon, Manitoba on 1 April 1908, as the 99th Regiment. It was redesignated as the 99th Manitoba Rangers on 1 May 1911, and, following the Great War, as The Manitoba Rangers on 12 March 1920. On 15 December 1936, it was converted to artillery, amalgamated with the 59th Field Battery, RCA, and redesignated the 26th Field Brigade, RCA. It was redesignated the 26th (Reserve) Field Brigade on 7 November 1940, the 26th (Reserve) Field Regiment on 1 April 1943, the 26th Field Regiment (Self-Propelled), RCA, on 1 April 1946, the 26th Field Artillery Regiment (Self-Propelled), RCA, on 12 April 1960 and finally the 26th Field Artillery Regiment, RCA, on 1 November 1964. The 59th Field Battery, RCA originated in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba on 2 February 1920. It was redesignated the 59th Field Battery, CA, on 1 July 1925 and the 59th Field Battery, RCA, on 3 June 1935. On 15 December 1936, it was amalgamated with The Manitoba Rangers. }} Perpetuations The 26th Field Artillery Regiment, RCA, perpetuates the 45th Battalion (Manitoba), CEF, the 79th Battalion (Winnipeg Grenadiers) CEF, and the 181st Battalion (Brandon), CEF. Operational History During the Great War, details from the 99th Manitoba Rangers were placed on active service on 6 August 1914 for local protection duties. The 45th Battalion (Manitoba) CEF, was authorized on 7 November 1914 and embarked for Britain on 1 April 1916. The battalion provided reinforcements to the Canadian Corps in the field until it was absorbed by the 11th Reserve Battalion, CEF on 7 July 1916. The battalion was disbanded on 17 July 1917. The 79th Battalion (Manitoba) CEF, was authorized on 10 July 1915 and embarked for Britain on 24 April 1916 where the battalion provided reinforcements to the Canadian Corps in the field until it was absorbed by the 17th Reserve Battalion, CEF, on 12 July 1916. The battalion was disbanded on 12 October 1917. The 181st Battalion (Brandon) CEF, was authorized on 15 July 1916 and embarked for Britain on 18 April 1917 where its personnel were absorbed by the 18th Reserve Battalion, CEF, on 30 April 1917 to provide reinforcements for the Canadian Corps in the field. The battalion was disbanded on 17 July 1917. 26th Field Artillery Regiment, Royal Canadian Artillery, Museum The museum collects, preserves, researches and exhibits articles of military interest, primarily from the Western Manitoba area.A-AD-266-000/AG-001 Canadian Forces Museums –Operations and Administration 2002-04-03 The museum is affiliated with: CMA, CHIN, OMMC and Virtual Museum of Canada. See also * Organization of Military Museums of Canada External links * Royal Regiment of Canadian Artillery, 26th Field Regiment References Category:Artillery regiments of Canada Category:Brandon, Manitoba Category:Military and war museums in Canada Category:Regimental museums in Canada Category:Portage la Prairie